Christian G. Smitten
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Christian G. Smitten (more commonly refered to as C.G.Smitten)is an American Pro-Wrestler/Lawyer. He currently wrestles for Full Metal Wrestling, on the Anarchy Brand. He currently possess the "Gold Card", a card which gives him the right to an FMW Championship Match at a time of his choosing, anywhere between Ultimatum and Ultimatum 2. =Bio= Christian Smitten was abandonned at birth and was raised in the good guy bikie gang "The Bikie's Of Justice". The group was split up and though the legal system, Smitten found himself behind bars. Upon being released, Smitten took up Amature Wrestling as a way to vent his energy, where be became soo good, he began winning state and regional titles all over the place. He turned pro back in late september 2006, signing an exclusive contract with Full Metal Wrestling. While he enjoyedthe lime light, he still had a certain un-ease towards his fans, haunting him for his entire career. He often turned to his secret passion of studying law to help his get through this. Days before the Circus Maximus show, he had a realization, turning his back on the fans. Now, FMW's Attourney at Law is out to rid the world of the injustices that be, and will stop at nothing to get the sentence he believes right =The Career of Christian G. Smitten= Full Metal Wrestling The First Cycle On September 24, 2006, a professional wrestler from Salt Lake City was signed to the upstarting promotion, Full Metal Wrestling. The Biker with the "Do Good" attitude went by the allias of three simple letters, C.G.S. Entered in the "Road to Glory" tournament, to crown the first FMW champion, he was eliminated in the first round by Jackie Test. CGS would receive a reprive though, being entered in a Fatal Four way between fellow first round exiters Eclipse and Dr. David Diabolical, and wrestling legend and FMW Debutant Showstoppa, to crown the company's first C-4 Division champion. A Division for the pure wrestlers of the company, CGS was strong, but not strong enough to capture the gold. After picking up a win over The Rabbi at 1.4, CGS was placed in an Elimination Fatal Four way match at Death Row with The Rabbi, Adrian O'Rion and Eclipse. The winner would receive a shot at either the Ultraviolent or C-4 Championships. Much to CGS's dismay, he was eliminated last by eventual winner, Adrian O'Rion. The Second Cycle After a night off at 2.1, CGS was drafted 17th in the first FMW Draft to the Alchemy brand, where he instantly re-asserted himself in the hunt for the C-4 Championship. As the biggest compeditor in the division, he teamed with the tag team Champions, SoCal Connection for a victory to increase his prestigue as a potential suitor. His impressive display saw GM and CEO Jaro name CGS the number one contendor for Dr. David Diabolical's championship, and the pair would meet at Lethal Injection for the belt. Both Challenger and Champion were involved in matches to determine the entry order for the Elimination Chamber for the FMW Chammpionship at 2.3, where CGS and Diabolical lost to Alex and Andrew O'Rion respectively. After defeating Robert Lillehammer at 2.4, with Diabolical as guest referee, it was time for CGS to compete for the title, under Maximum C-4 Rules. Much to CGS' dismay, he was bested when Diabolical was aided by his new stable, the "New Masters of Earth". CGS left Lethal Injection the way he came in, title-less. The Third Cycle While Competing in the Mount Vesuvius match up at the "Circus Maximus" supershow, CGS did something sickening, hanging the young superstar known as Slegna. Swiftly eliminated after this display, CGS defeated Slegna at the following show, seemingly dropping the good guy persona all together. It was here, at Alchemy 3.4 where CGS dropped his bikie natural and publically announced his private love, the law. The new found Legal Eagle for Full Metal Wrestling quickly made an impact, losing the CGS name and began trading under his real name, Christian G. Smitten. Smitten teamed with SoCal Connection once more to seal the deal, defeating Slegna and the Tag Team Champions, the British Lions. At the Ground Zero PPV, while he didn't have a match, Smitten was traded to the Anarchy Brand of FMW. The Fourth Cycle Smitten started the fourth cycle of FMW in emphatic style, defeating Sockoman and making him his associate in return for finding his daughter, and winning the third FMW Debate. However, like the honorable man he isn't, he had a trick up his sleve. After failling to capture the Television Championship at FMW "No Holds Barred" in a Saints and Sinners match, a contest he walked away from, Smitten was named GM of Anarchy for 4.3, while the regular GM, St. Michael Dreamkiller, took care of "business" regarding his Alchemy counterpart Jaro. At 4.3, Smitten defeated Romeo Vizzini in what was originally a triple threat match for a spot in the Gold Card Gauntlet at Ultimatum, after sending Sockoman home for the evening. With Sockoman watching at home, Smitten brought out Socko's daughter Kelsey, and claimed himself as her legal guardian. On the eve of Ultimatum, Smitten travelled to the Alchemy brand to face off with an old foe, and fellow Gauntlet Runner, Dr. David Diabolical. The rivalry renewed saw Smitten fall short again, stopping his momentum before the key match. However, Smitten bounced back, entering fourth in the gauntlet and eliminating Peter Saint and Adrian to score the victory. Smitten's victory earnt him the illustrious Gold Card, which grants him a FMW Championship match at any time of his choice. His night wasn't over tough, siding with the new super stable, the Original Sin, as they crucifixed Drew Michaels, Nick Bryson and Alex Orion after the FMW Championship match. The Fifth Cycle Smitten's new found alliance to the Original Sin saw him become more powerful and dangerous than ever before. The first superstar to see this first hand was Romeo Vizzini, who suffered a defeat in the pair's rematch of their Gauntlet Qualifier. This would be the first, but not the last time Smitten would flaunt his new found wealth. The second drew out Jack Boice, the chair loving superstar. Smitten, disgusted by Boice's fettish, decided to take it upon himself to end the relationship between the chair and the man, forcing Boice to put his chair "Baby"'s contract on the line at Death Row in a mixed tag match. At Death Row, Smitten and his daughter Kelsey bested Boice and Baby, banning man on chair relationships in Full Metal Wrestling. The Sixth Cycle Smitten started the sixth cycle of FMW by activating his Debate Victory reward, forcing Drew Michaels, for immediate former FMW Champion, into a matchup to see if he was ready to challenge for the gold. He didn't. Smitten's defeat sparked a rage inside of him, and was awarded a rematch with the Drew Michaels at FMW Supremacy, the supershow before Lethal Injection. Smitten was thrown Romeo Vizzini at 6.2, after Vizzini requested a match to prove his own worth. After defeating Vizzini, Smitten cost Michaels his match with his tag team partner, Nick Bryson. The pair would be involved in a series of debates, often religiously fuelled, leading up to their contest at Supremacy. On the last stop before the supershow, Smitten teamed with Co-Ultraviolent champion Jaro to tackle the team of Michaels and Bryson, a match which not only saw Smitten and Jaro win, and not only saw Drew Michaels and Nick Bryson Laid out, but the law laid down. FMW would be dead after the Lethal Injection PPV. =Career Highlights= *FMW Debate #3 Winner *FMW Anarchy Interum General Manager *FMW Gold Card Gauntlet Winner (Ultimatum 2007) =FMW= Entrance Themes *"Switchblade 372" - Brian Setzer Orchestra (From FMW Debut to Anarchy 5.1) *"Map of the Problematique" - Muse (From Anarchy 5.2 to current) Finishers *Courtroom Assault (Torture Rack into a combination of the F-5 Spin and F-U Flip) *Gavel Banger (Bear Hug into a Spinebuster From the Second Turnbuckle (Top Turnbuckle Optional)) Show History FMW 1.1 to FMW 2.1, Full Metal Main Roster. FMW Inaugreral Draft - CGS (Pick 17) Drafted to Alchemy. FMW 2.2 to Ground Zero, Alchemy Roster Ground Zero - Traded to Anarchy With Sheepster for Orochi. Ground Zero - Current - Anarchy Roster Record 10-10 (20 Matches) Match History NOTE - Promo Scores rated out of 5 uptil and including FMW Ultimatum. From FMW 5.1 onwards, promos rated out of 10. External Links http://www.fullmetalwrestling.com/ - FMW Home